Know Lose
by walkalonesun
Summary: Lily / Scorpius / Rose


**Disclaimer**: Personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>| Saber<strong> **perder** |

¿Por qué? Porque ella era Lily.

A Scorpius le gustaba el **peligro** y lo **prohibido**; y eso era Lily.

¿Y Rose que era? Una nariz detrás de _maquillaje_. Luciendo, luciendo.

¿Y Lily mientras que hacía? Volaba, anotaba y jugaba.

Rose era demasiado _engañosa_. Aburrida.

Lily era _caliente_. **Peligro**. **Rojo**. **Pasión**.

Scorpius quería a Lily. **No** a Rose. Y eso a la castaña le costaba creer.

Lily lo tomaba bien. **Amaba a Scorpius**. Le ponía _feliz_ saber que le correspondía.

Rose que _siempre_ había obtenido lo que quería; estaba _mal_.

La pelirroja Potter era tan malditamente **perfecta**. Jugando a que no sabía lo hermosa que era. Sin creerse todas las miradas que le daban. Ella era tan… casi perfecta.

La pelirroja Weasley siempre había tenido lo que quiso; tan malditamente **malcriada**. _Ropa, maquillaje, vestido_. Y Scorpius tenía que haber sido **suyo**. Pero es de Lily.

Y Lily le susurró "_perdón_" a su prima. Rose no quería **perdonarla**.

Rose siempre había querido **todo**. Y se lo había **sacado** todo a Lily. El centro de **atención** era Rose; con sus _magníficas_ notas y siempre _femenina_. Albus **no** era de Lily, era de Rose. Le había **sacado** a su _hermano_. James _insistía_ en que Rose jugara a Quidditch, y _rogaba_ que Lily no lo _hiciera_. Lily tenía una _buena_ nota, Rose _excelente_. Lily quería un _vestido_, Rose lo tenía _primero_. Lily quería _hablar_ con una de sus primas, Rose estaba allí _primero_, quitándosela. Lily había puesto a Hugo como un _hermano_; Rose se lo _quitó_.

Y por _primera_ vez Lily **ganaba**. Rose **siempre** se había _esforzado_ por ganar. Lily _nunca_.

Lily **ganó**.

**Perdió** Rose.

A pesar de **todas** las cosas que Rose había hecho para _ganar_. Ella **perdió**.

Lily ni siquiera hizo esfuerzo. Ella solo _enamoró_. Ella solo **ganó**.

Scorpius veía a Lily como una persona **amable**. Veía a Rose como **inaguantable**.

Con sus _polleras cortas_, _pelo siempre alisado_ con magia y mucho _maquillaje_ para verse perfecta.

Lily ni siquiera era _femenina_, si podía andaba con _pantalón_. Pero ella era muy **hermosa**.

Por _dentro_ y por _fuera_, **hermosa**.

Rose era _como_ la chica **mala**. Pero actuaba así para _resaltar_. Porque Lily la _opacaba sin siquiera quererlo_, sin darse _cuenta_, sin _intentarlo_. Ella era Miss **Bonita** Potter.

Y Rose no era **nadie**.

_Envidia_, _envidia_, _envidia_. Un sentimiento **fuerte**, que llevó a Rose a _convertirse_ en _eso_.

_Ignorancia_, _ignorancia_. Un sentimiento **vació**, que llevó a Lily a _ganar_.

Rose había odiado a Lily. **Maldiciéndola**. **Burlándose**.

Y lo _peor_ de todo es que Lily la **perdonaba**. Rose **furiosa**.

Rose se había convertido en _algo_ que quería que Lily fuera. Una **perdedora**.

"Te **perdono**" decía Lily. Eco. _Ec_o. _Eco_. En la cabeza de Rose.

Rose no entendía. Con todas las cosas que le había hecho _pasar_, _sufrir_, _lamentar_. Lily no podía **perdonarla** tan _fácilmente_. "Te **perdono**" _repite_ Lily. ¡_Basta_!

Y Lily es **feliz**. Por fin es _feliz_.

Y Rose **reacciona**. Se da _cuenta_.

"¿Por qué me perdonas?" pregunta, ojos vidriosos, cara roja furiosa.

"No lo sé" admite la pelirroja. Rostro perfecto. Ojos buenos.

"¿Por qué te perdonaría?" susurra Rose. Aprieta los puños.

"Porque eres **buena**…" los ojos _verdes_-_celestes_ brillando de _bien_ "Y podrías comenzar a mostrar lo buena que eres siendo una **buena** **perdedora**"

"Te perdono" Rose fue su propia medicina. _Perder_ era _feo_; solo **si no sabías hacerlo**.

Y Lily se aleja, **sonriendo** por su _prima_. Con Scorpius abrazándola. Su **premio** por haber perdonado todo este **tiempo**.

* * *

><p><em>Las fans de RoseScorpius; espero no se molesten. De verdad lo hago sin mala intención. Soy una Lilius apenas comenzando, y ya leí bastantes fics en los que Lily es la perra y Rose es la buena; no me pueden denunciar por algo que otras también hacen._

_¿Reviews? Espero que puedan. Saludos y muchas gracias por leer. _


End file.
